yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to Zootopia/Meeting Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde/Arriving at the ZPD
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends arrived in Zootopia in An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus. Later, Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Jules and Verne Brown, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder, Irving Du Bois, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Alexis and Jim, Chrissy, Jamie and Ujasiri, Solarna and Sharon arrived at Zootopia. The Journals were in the Yuna's saddlebag. Princess Yuna: Here we are. Princess Solarna: Zootopia. Soon, They arrived in the Savannah Central. Dipper Pines: It sure is big last we've visited this place. Mabel Pines: Sure is, Dipper. Phineas Flynn: Just like the good old days. Princess Sharon: Now remember, We want you all on your best behavior once we go see Moon Dancer, Mayor Bengal and Leodore Lionheart. Princess Yuna: Yes, Sharon. Snowdrop: I just hope the Tantabus won't cause our dreams to turn into our nightmares. Then, Yuna remembers in her nightmare, She had to find out who dreamed the Tantabus. Princess Yuna: If anyone or anypony dreamed the Tantabus, Raise your hand or hoof. Yuna, Snowdrop, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Twila, Jubilee, Jeremiah, Sunrise, Sunlight, Moon Shoes and Edmond raised their hooves. Prince Edmond: Us royalty!? Prince Jeremiah: No way! Princess Jubilee: I saw the Tantabus when I was in bed. Prince Sunlight: Even I had a nightmare about it. Princess Twila: I saw the Tantabus when the House comes alive, Turned into a monster and eats people. Snowdrop: No kidding. Mabel Pines: This is out of whack. Just then, They heard the police car coming their way. Male voice: Freeze, Don't move a muscle! Princess Jubilee: Who, Us? Another male voice: Put your hands, paws and hooves in the air! Vanellope von Schweetz: We're in trouble. Birthday Bash: Please don't hurt us! We're innocent! Ferb Fletcher: Actually, We're not in trouble at all. And out of the car were Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Smilo and Finn. Nick Wilde: Gotcha. Smilo: (chuckles) Princess Yuna: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde?! I can't believe it's actually them! Nick Wilde: Princess Yuna, It is great to see you all and Flurry Heart again. And Solarna, How wonderful to see you and Sharon. Princess Solarna: Same here, Nick, Judy, Smilo, Finn. How'd you all been? Princess Flurry Heart: Yeah, I remembered the day my sisters and I'd visit it every often. Judy Hopps: Well, You know, Keeping Zootopia in good hands, The usual. Princess Sharon: Yuna, Why don't you and your friends stay with Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn for a minute. We're going to meet Moon Dancer, Mayor Bengal and Leodore Lionheart. We'll see you there soon. Princess Yuna: Okay, Sharon. Nick Wilde: Alright, Hold on. You're all in for a wild ride. Princess Flurry Heart: Oh, Boy! Princess Skyla: Here we go again. At the ZPD, Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn showed them around. Finn: Here we are, The ZPD, Short for the Zootopia Police Department. Princess Yuna: Wow! Judy Hopps: You see, That's how we do our jobs wisely. In Zootopia, It's where anyone can be anything. Smilo: Annie Fox on the other hand works as the Bank Clerk. Soon, They've met up with Clawhauser. Clawhauser: O... M... Goodness! Princess Yuna and her cousins and friends! Wow! (shaking Yuna's hoof) I am such a big fan of yours. Princess Yuna: Uh... Glad to notice you, Clawhauser. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Clawhauser. Clawhauser: Hi, Flurry Heart. Dipper Pines: How'd you been? Clawhauser: Pretty good, Dipper. (notice the 1-13 journals) Cool Journals. Where'd you get those? Prince Edmond: They're gifts from Ford Pines. Judy Hopps: Now, If you'll excuse us, We've got a roll call meeting. Princess Yuna: Nice meeting you, Clawhauser. Clawhauser: Nice to meet you guys too. During the roll call, All the cops were gathered as Chief Bogo arrived. Chief Bogo: (catching the attention) Alright, Quiet! Just as everyone stood silence, Chief Bogo didn't took the appearance of the foals and kids well at all. Chief Bogo: What're you kids and foals doing here!? This is a ZPD Roll Call, Not a classroom. Verne Brown: Well, We're summoned here. Gideon Gleeful: We don't any trouble, Chief. Chief Bogo: I'll have you know, Gleeful. This is a Roll Call for Cops only. Princess Flurry Heart: It's okay, Chief Bogo. They're with us. Chief Bogo: (realizing Flurry Heart) Princess Flurry Heart. I apologize about your little friends and cousins with you along with Vanellope, Dipper, Mabel, Phineas, Ferb and their friends. Nick Wilde: Yeah, In case if you didn't know, Chief. Princess Yuna and her cousins and friends are heroes of Equestria. Pacifica Northwest: It's true, Chief Bogo. Princess Flurry Heart: It's a long story. Princess Yuna: Flurry Heart is also part of my group now. Chief Bogo: Is that right? Didn't know that, Don't even care. Dipper Pines: What is up with him? Mabel Pines: (whispers to the Cake twins as they chuckled) He'd probably got his horns down to his brain. Chief Bogo: I heard that! Princess Sharon, Princess Solarna, Why are they here along with Vanellope, Dipper, Mabel, Phineas, Ferb and Flurry Heart? Princess Solarna: It's our fault, Chief Bogo. We brought them with us because Ford Pines made us. Princess Yuna: We've heard about the Tantabus problem, And I thought we could help out a bit. Chief Bogo: I see. Carry on then. So, Yuna and her friends were seated between Smilo and Finn and Judy and Nick. Just as Chief Bogo runs the meeting. Chief Bogo: Now then, We have reports of a Tantabus haunting Zootopia. No one knows why it came out of anyone's dreams or nightmares, But something must be done. Assignments, Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato, Wolford, Snarlof, Anderson, Johnson, Patrol time in Tundratown. Officers McHorn, Rhinowitz, Francine, Higgins, Trunkaby, Look out duty in Sahara Square. Officers Hopps, Wilde, Smilo, Finn, Investigation shift in Rainforest District. Smilo: We're on it, Chief Bogo. Judy Hopps: Right away. Finn: No prob. Nick Wilde: Yes, Sir. Chief Bogo: And finally, Princess Flurry Heart, Pincess Yuna, Vanellope von Schweetz, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher and company.... (as Yuna and their friends begin excitements) Parking Duty, Dismissed. Dipper Pines: What!? Mabel Pines: Come on! Chief Bogo: Kidding! (chuckles) You go with Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Smilo and Finn to Rainforest District. (to Judy) Listen carefully, Hopps. I'm only trusting the four of you for Flurry Heart's sake. Make sure they stay close. And no matter what happens, Under any circumstances, Don't let them out of your sight. Got it? Judy Hopps: Yes, Chief Bogo. Chief Bogo: Good, Off you go. Pumpkin Cake: Ready, Pound Cake? Pound Cake: (next to the vending machine) Right behind ya, Sis. (insert three quarters for a Buzz Cola) It's stuck! Come on! (pounds the machine to unjam it) Done and Done. Chief Bogo was beginning to wonder what the Cake and Pines Twins were capable of. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225